federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2386
This page chronicles posts #14611-14730 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2386. *CP - January, 2386 *CP - March, 2386 Cardassia Plots First Week Now on the planet, AMITY IOAN summons MERIK EVEK to the Cevdak Mansion and tells him that she can no longer see him. Merik has a tantrum and doesn’t understand why she would continue to go back to Yintar, but doesn’t want the drama and this is the last time they will see each other. AMITY later speaks with TORAL CEVDAK about her casino and hotel business and wishes it to be in his name in case she does get a divorce. AMITY is very upset when she gets a letter from HAYDEN IOAN explaining he has run off. She breaks the restraining order and contacts YINTAR IOAN who gets confrontational and claims the boy isn’t his problem and will only help if she removes the order. Feeling sorry for himself, AVARIN INDUS is a little buzzed when he finds SHAYLA RESIO late at work. He talks to her and eventually offers his intentions to be with her sexually. She accepts after a document is brought up securing her job and they are intimate. Second Week Back at work after their sexual encounter, SHAYLA RESIO speaks to AVARIN INDUS about their relationship in hopes of keeping things smooth both personally and professionally. Bajor Plots First Week Now on the planet, KATAL UNA is going to her first big counselling session with KALESTA PAVIL. They talk about her goals which is mainly to have her children back again, but Katal continues to show signs of suicidal thoughts and has restricted freedom. HEIDI THAY is at the hospital for work when she hears KATAL is there and visits with her. Thinking it was just an engineering accident, she doesn’t realize the true reason, but offers to be friends nonetheless. FARAN UNA takes the time to have some one-on-one with TE’JAAL and show her how much she means to him. They briefly talk about her planned pregnancy and his feelings on Katal. FARAN later goes to see KATAL and talk to her about the children. She eventually tells him that him coming around does more good and she only ever wants to see her kids again not him and he agrees. FARAN runs into T’POK who has seen Katal and the Vulcan attempts to get the Trill to acknowledge that he still cares for the woman more than he is leading on. KEHAL S’HARIEN is working on his cabin when FARAN shows up and then two men have a terse but fruitful conversation about his relationship with Te’jaal and the importance of being honest. Second Week Wishing to speak to YINTAR IOAN, AMITY IOAN arrives to his compound with her sister and a new puppy. Things don’t go well, however, when he loses his temper and scares the woman again when she explains Hayden’s situation and how the boy is now safe. Making a nice dinner for her husband, ALLYSANN S’HARIEN treats KEHAL S’HARIEN, though there is still tension. It doesn’t break until she accidentally hurts herself and she is able to see her husband’s care/worry. New character OVI MERU is YINTAR’s lawyer and newest cult member and she advises him against having Amity at the compound alone together. He dismisses this, but invites her to his bed later on. After intimacy, MERU and YINTAR have a discussion about his wife and Meru explains the important of forgiveness and that he is more important than he (or Amity) gives him credit for. In the morning, YINTAR visits with AMITY at Varnadas and apologises to her, explaining that he wants things to work and it would be nice if she could spend some time at his compound. Before he leaves, YINTAR has a conversation with HAYDEN IOAN about his stunt of running away. MERU wants to have some positive interaction with AMITY and they run into each other, the woman being open and friendly, encouraging Amity’s place at the compound. That evening, AMITY and YINTAR are able to be intimate for the first time since her rape in the barn. They have a sweet moment, where AMITY and YINTAR talk openly with each other in the morning, both feeling a little better about their relationship. Third Week Going to see her friend, AMITY IOAN and KATAL UNA talk for the first time in years and it is rather awkward. Katal is still angry and everything and Amity is in a sensitive place, making both women feel worse at the end. HEIDI THAY with her daughter ANNA-ALEENA THAY seek out FARAN UNA and inquire about looking after some of the kids so her kids can have play dates. He likes this and even suggests associating with Allysann’s kids. Ne character YORIV SA’KAT is a Hebitian coming from Cardassia to YINTAR IOAN’s compound when he speaks with the Hebitian King but is more taken by Amity who embodies the image of Oralius. MIRAS SA’KAT is next to visit and YINTAR has a lot more interest in luring her into his cult. AMITY and YINTAR speak again and he allows her to have a garden in the place, as well as talking about building a separate structure there to house the children if they wanted to visit. ALLYSANN S’HARIEN and KEHAL S’HARIEN wake up in bed together and she wants to snuggle. Kehal is hesitant but they have a sweet moment before getting up to face life. HEIDI goes to check out KATAL from the hospital before surprising her with UNA-KORAN JATAR and LUKE UNA being there with ANNA and other children. Katal is thankful and asks her to ask Denorian for help. Fourth Week Visiting with YORIV SA’KAT, OVI MERU tries to convince the man that he should join the cult, but when he doesn’t show the reverence she expects, she gets confused that he is more concerned with Amity’s image of Oralius than of Yintar. HEIDI THAY gets around to asking DENORIAN THAY to look into Katal’s case. He offers to try but wants something in return, which involves watching her with Greenwood. HEIDI finally gets around to talking with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and asks him if he would be interested in making a sex tape. He says definitely not and Heidi feels embarrassed. Later, HEIDI is out with her children ANNA-ALEENA THAY and goes to pick up the Una kids from ALLYSANN S’HARIEN only to tell Anna not to play with JI’VARA S’HARIEN because of her parentage, which Ally takes great offense to. ALLYSANN goes home, writing an angry letter after crying to Faran before explaining the situation to KEHAL S’HARIEN who explains Romulus may be destroyed and they are able to bond. HAYDEN IOAN has a visit from OVI MERU at Varnadas to visit the property and speak with the son of King Yintar. DENORIAN is shocked when ALLYSANN confronts him about telling his wife about Khoal when Denorian denies knowing anything at all. YINTAR and AMITY are able to have a vacation and unwind without thinking about their issues. Aimty opens up more to him and shows her playful side. Q Plots Third Week Going out on a vacation for MOLLY O’BRIEN’s birthday, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE are on a transport. When things get rocky and Keiko is in the bathroom on her own, she is knocked unconscious and has an out-of-body experience. She sees Shawn get her body into an escape pod with Molly before jettisoning out. SHAWN and MOLLY are on an unknown planet and trying to assess the damages to the shuttle and Keiko before arranging to call for help. Two months later in April of 2386 MOLLY is working on a garden the community has established and SHAWN tells her the news that they are probably not going to be saved. Another month later and Keiko has died, leaving SHAWN and MOLLY to carry on without her. Realizing they will probably live out their lives on the planet, Molly picks Shawn as her partner and they are intimate. KEIKO is seeing all of this as a ‘ghost’ and is distraught when Q arrives and shows her further into the future. He offers to change everything back if she gives him something but she picks the happiness of her family which wins Q a bet with another Q and Q is given the Romulan system before putting KEIKO back to the original point of the crash. KEIKO wakes up and SHAWN and MOLLY explain to her that she bumped her head and had to have been dreaming. USS Valiant Plots Second Week Going on a date, KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON and EDWARD ELBRUNNE are able to get past the pretences and the two are intimate for the first time, making an agreement to be exclusive. Romulan Plots First Week After saving a Cardassian transport ship, BAARIL JO’REK realizes there is a child no board and talks to HAYDEN. The boy explains that he ran away because of issues with his parents and wants a chance to prove himself on the ship. SVALA CHULAN continues to see herself as BAARIL’s guardian and once again tries to convince him to open up. He does so unintentionally when she mentions family and his weakspots show through. Finally on Prime, BAARIL informs HAYDEN that he will be going home and there are no ifs/buts about it. He doesn’t want Hayden’s parents to suffer the pain of not knowing where their child is. Second Week On Prime for awhile, BAARIL JO’REK talks to RHIA S’TOKKR about her stay on the ship and how Prime may be better, but she offers to stay on the ship with him. He explains that should anything happen with her husband he would care for her. Fourth Week On Cardassian occupied Remus, ARIEL-1 is finished with her detailed calculations and explains to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) that Rhihansuu Solis Minor N102 will super nova on April 2nd, 2386 and cause the ultimate destruction of the planet. Onel is very excited and announced this on an all frequencies channel for everyone to hear, offering Cardassian assistance to any Romulans who want/need it. NA’LEV JEVRIANI is irate and sends out a communication back in response, claiming that the Cardassians are lying and there is nothing to worry about. Everyone on Remus is excited, including ONEL and he tries to explain this to ARIEL-1 who doesn’t understand. He inquires about her sexual abilities but leaves her alone to think about her malfunctions. CORAT DAMAR is furious and calls ONEL only to get his smug attitude and warns him to keep it in check. #02 February, 2386 #02 February, 2386 #02 February, 2386